guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
An Audience with Master Togo
Overview Summary #Return to the monastery. #Seek out Master Togo in Linnok Courtyard. Obtained from :* Weng Gha in Panjiang Peninsula :* Zho in Kinya Province :* Brother Pe Wan in Kinya Province :* Su in Panjiang Peninsula :* Lo Sha in Kinya Province :* Kai Ying in Panjiang Peninsula :* Panaku in Kinya Province :* Ang the Ephemeral in Panjiang Peninsula Requirements :Must have done your primary profession's quest chain. :::::::or :Must have completed a secondary profession's quest chain. Reward :*600 XP :*50 Gold Dialogue :Weng Gha :"Your defeat of the crop thieves has proven your courage and honor. It is time now for you to take the next step on your journey. Master Togo wishes to meet with you in Linnok Courtyard just off of the main monastery proper." :"Use your map to travel there quickly." :Zho :"You did well back there. It is time that you return to the monastery to meet with Master Togo. He is waiting in Linnok Courtyard." :"Use your map to travel to the monastery quickly." :Brother Pe Wan :"Master Togo requests that you meet him in Linnok Courtyard, which is located just off the main monastery proper. Despite the fact that he is a Ritualist, he is in charge here, and you would do well to heed him, I suppose." :"It is a long way back to the monastery, but you should be able to travel there easily enough using your map." :Su :"You have learned everything I have time to teach you, and as much as my brother is willing. Master Togo wishes to meet with you in Linnok Courtyard just off the main monastery proper." :"Use your map to travel there quickly. Good fortune, ." :Lo Sha :"I must take this gift to Mei Ling, so I will send you back to the monastery now. Meet with Master Togo in Linnok Courtyard." :"It is a long way back to the monastery, but you can travel there easily enough using your map." :Kai Ying :"You performed well in the duel. I might go so far to say you left your opponents "Obsidian Flamed" at their loss; they were shooting "Stone Daggers" from their eyes, did you notice?" :"Master Togo wishes to meet with you in Linnok Courtyard." :"It is a long way back to the monastery, but you should be able to travel there easily enough using your map. Take care, friend." :Panaku :"You show promise, . Unfortunately, I have some... other business I must attend to at the moment. You should return to the monastery and meet with Master Togo in Linnok Courtyard just off of the main monastery proper." :"Use your map to travel there quickly" :Ang the Ephemeral :"Your training is progressing well, . You are ready to move on to the next stage of your journey. Master Togo wishes to meet you in Linnok Courtyard just off the main monastery proper." :"Use your map to travel there quickly." Reward Dialogue :"Headmaster <Zhan/Greico/Amara/Kuju/Kaa/Vhang/Lee/Quin> has told me great things about you, . You have begun to learn the way of the , but to reach your full potential you must choose a second path." :"Speak with the other headmasters and learn what they have to teach you. When you are ready to make a final choice, come and speak to me again." Followup :Choose Your Secondary Profession (Factions) (if secondary profession quest sequence has been finished) :Speak with Headmaster Zhan (Warrior) :Speak with Headmaster Greico (Ranger) :Speak With Headmaster Amara (Monk) :Speak with Headmaster Kuju (Necromancer) :Speak With Headmaster Kaa (Mesmer) :Speak with Headmaster Vhang (Elementalist) :Speak with Headmaster Lee (Assassin) :Speak with Headmaster Quin (Ritualist) Walkthrough Return to Shing Jea Monastery and exit east to Linnok Courtyard. Talk to Master Togo at the top of the stairs to complete the quest. Notes *You can reach L10 in about an hour by working on the secondary profession quest sequences simultaneously: (1) ask Master Togo about each of the other professions; (2) talk to the Headmasters in Shing Jea Monastery; (3) "Locate" the trainers in Sunqua Vale and perform their quests; (4) "Track down" the trainers in Panjiang Peninsula and perform their quests; (5) "Track down" the trainers in Kinya Province and perform their quests; (5) return to Master Togo. Completing each sequence rewards you with 3850 XP, 260 , and 1 Monastery Credits; completing them all (including your primary profession quest) nets 30800 XP, 2.08 , & 8 Monastery Credits. Audience with Master Togo, An